


Three's a Charm

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Gordlock - Freeform, M/M, M/M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: Jim needs to de-stress....





	Three's a Charm

There’s the quiet tick of Jim’s alarm clock that fills his apartment, and he grimaces at the sound. Ever since Jervis Tetch he’s been inclined to toss it out and get himself something a little more digital. Now is a good a time as any, and he tugs the batteries out, throwing them onto the kitchen counter before tossing the clock itself into the trash where it gives one last sad ding as the bell hits the bottom. Good riddance.

He needed to de-stress. 

Alcohol was always an option, but with that came desires that he kept locked away deep in the recess of his mind. But his resolve to stay sober was crumbling the longer he eyed that bottle sitting innocently at his kitchen counter. It was late… he was off duty. As off duty as it got being in the Gotham City Police. Slowly Jim licked his lips, weighing his decision between his own morals and that bottle of cheap whiskey left over from when Harvey had last stopped by. Though the likelihood of being called in was high, he ignored it in favour of something far more enticing. If Harvey could do his job three fingers deep in scotch, why couldn’t he?

The amber liquid burned pleasantly going down and Jim slumped into his chair, eyes closing for a moment as his head tilted back, rolling the glass in hand gently.

Idly his spare hand slips down, tugging his tie loose and neatly popping the top buttons open on his shirt. Better. He could breath. Drawing in a deep drag of air, he swigs down the rest of the glass and lets his eyes fall closed again. It’s warm… comforting. That feeling deep in his belly. It mimics a heavier feeling, one that he dwells on as his hand moves further down, cupping his flaccid cock through his creased trousers. It twitches in interest and Jim idly strokes himself, not necessarily looking to get off in a hurry.

“Now now there… you’re not taking orders very well are you, detective.”

That deep British baritone filled Jim’s ears and he opened his eyes, staring up at Alfred Pennyworth as the butler carefully slipped his suit jacket from his shoulders and folded it up to lay over the back of a kitchen chair. A wry smile quirked the corner of Alfred’s lips up, and he gestured for Jim to rise. “Come on then, I told you to disrobe. Quickly now.” Brisk and sharp, like a general giving orders --- but only with a tinge of gentle fondness to them. Alfred was swiftly unbuttoning his own shirtsleeves, rolling the cuffs up with precision. 

“Yeah, he ain’t so good with taking orders, ain’t that right, Alfred?” Harvey’s drawl came from behind and Jim felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine. Both men here in his little apartment… 

Warm rough hands clap down on his shoulders and Jim looks up, gazing past a scraggly beard to Harvey’s humorous gaze, though now it’s twinged with something else. Desire. His partner licks his lips, hands moving to press against Jim’s shoulders - encouraging him to stand. 

He feels shaky on his feet, a tinge of pink painting itself across his cheeks as his gaze ducks and he realizes that his cock has shown a far greater interest now. It’s pressing against his trousers, the bulge of it obvious and Alfred lets his gaze linger before he flicks his attention back to holding on Jim. 

“Now, James.”

No ones called him James for a long time. 

He swallows, feeling that obedient need to please a man he respects greatly and one he’s secretly desired. It helps that Harvey brushes familiar fingers across the small of his back. A reassurance. Harvey is like home to him. He doesn’t have to imagine how Harvey feels; past the sarcasm and ribbing is a man who loves him. One he’d been afraid to admit he loves too for the longest time. 

**They’ve fallen into bed before.**

The creak of it pleasant as Harvey explores and finds out what Jim likes. He’s tender most of the time, the stale scent of whiskey that follows him about, and hard at others, when Jim quietly asks for it 

**And over under desks.**

The heat on his neck as Harvey’s hand curls in his blonde hair, urging him on as Jim sucks greedily. Lips spread around the sizable girth of Harvey’s cock, and saliva drips down the corners of his mouth. The faint bitterness of Harvey’s seed as he spends it down Jim’s throat and the detective swallows gladly, unwilling to leave evidence behind.

It’s washed down with the whiskey Harvey hides in his desk, and the praise that follows is as sweet as the kisses he receives, sitting on Harvey’s lap. The Irishman jokingly boasts its the best perk of being acting Captain. Jim smirks and lingers on a kiss.

**And in public bathrooms. ******

********

********

At seedy bars where Jim clings to the door frame of the men’s stall and Harvey pants praises into the curve of his neck as he fucks him. The slap of flesh against flesh barely masked by the sounds of men muttering, the stream of piss against stained porcelain urinals and the squeaky swing of a bathroom door. Thankfully it’s not a busy bar, and no one notices two pairs of feet, one spread as wide as his dropped pants would let him. 

No, there isn’t anything new about the way Harvey touches him, but it still brings a heat to his face and a want to his cock. Jim glances over his shoulder at Harvey, looking for his approval and he gets it in the form of a linger kiss. Tongue slipping between lips and Harvey’s hands working through the rest of the buttons on Jim’s shirt until the fabric whispers as it slides down his shoulders and is carelessly dropped to the ground. No matter. It probably needs washing anyways, the faint flecks of blood on the collar from the fight he’d been in earlier with some street thug. 

“Excellent.” Alfred’s tone shines with approval at the sight, and he steps forward. The clean sound of polished shoes against the floor, then his hands are on Jim’s back. Cool to the touch, and oh so welcome. Jim nearly shudders, eyes closing and he hurries to drop his pants, stepping out of them and kicking them away. His belt rattles as it drops to the floor with the rest of his clothes, and he stand there, achingly bare compared to the two other men. 

Turning in their embrace, Jim looks up to Alfred, head tilted and lips parted. They’re pinkened from Harvey’s kiss, the faint feeling of scruff against his clean shaven skin still lingering. He wants to kiss Alfred, wondering how it feels to have the older man’s lips against his own. Would he be commanding? Soft? Teasing?

“Good boy…” Alfred cooed softly, caressing Jim’s cheek and moving soft fingers slowly down the line of his neck as the detective arched into their touches. Harvey was soft in ways, the roundness of his belly against Jim’s back, the way his hands smoothed and passed over his skin. But he was still a firm presence, and Jim could feel a hint of how hard his partner was for him as he pressed his ass back into the bulge in Harvey’s dress pants. “Fuck Jim… you have no idea what I wanna do to you….” Harvey’s whiskers tickled against the bare skin of his back and Jim moaned, closing his eyes as warm lips pressed and mouthed against his shoulder. 

Teeth gently scraped skin, latching on and sucking lightly. Enough to bring a dark rosy hue to the surface of a pale canvass. 

Jim feels hot… a pleasant fire of want that burns all over. An aching heat that brings temptation and want to the forefront of his mind. Hips rock, and he feels his cock graze against Alfred’s thigh. The expensive fabric different than that of Harvey’s own pants against his skin. 

_“Please….”_

“Please, what?” Alfred murmurs gently, smoothing a hand down Jim’s chest and teasingly tweaking a nipple. The bud hardens and he rolls it between his fingers, bringing it out to a pert peak that he tugs with a smug smile, hearing how Jim’s breath catches. “Come on now, detective… use your words.”

Harvey flashes a grin to the butler over Jim’s shoulder and he reaches around, confidently gripping Jim’s cock and giving it a few tugs. “Yeah Jim, what was that?”

The detective swallows, desperately ignoring how his cock twitches in Harvey’s grasp, pupils blown wide as he opens his eyes and pleads quietly. “I want.. Please I want you… both… both in me....” It’s almost embarrassing to him, the way his voice breaks and he closes his eyes, resting his forehead against Alfred’s chest. Both men against him, holding him up when his knees feel weak and all he wants to do is get on them, lapping at cock while he’s spread and filled.

He wants to be full. So full that nothing else can permeate his thoughts. Not the GCPD, or his failed relationships, not the way his loneliness tugs at a soldier's soul. He’s found solace in Harvey before, but they never put a label on what they are. Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits? Something else. 

Right now it doesn’t matter. 

Not when Alfred smiles knowingly, drawing back and taking a seat on Jim’s worn and second hand lazy boy. The leather barely makes a creak and the butler spreads his legs, one hand smoothing over and tightening around the base of his own cock through the fabric. Jim licks his lips, gaze centered on that outline and he willingly and eagerly drops to his knees, crawling forward. 

“May I…?”

Alfred’s gaze flickers up to Harvey and he grins, the other detective chuckling as he watches how Jim surrenders to his own desire. His own want to submit and forget about anything other then pleasure. 

“Of course.”

The waistcoat is unfastened at Alfred’s own hands, untucking his shirt and unfastening his pressed trousers slowly. It’s almost antagonizing to Jim how slow it seems before he can get his treat. His mouth waters at the sight, and he slides his hands along Alfred’s thighs, feeling the warm skin beneath. Taking his length in hand, Jim licks slowly over the head, savouring the taste of him. He smells musky, like sex and something cleaner, soap… or maybe the faint whiff of his cologne that lingers on his clothes. 

“Fuck you look good Jim….” Harvey’s voice has dropped, low and gruff as he watches how his partner works. He’s felt that mouth on him before, the eagerness that Jim puts into all his actions. From taking down the bad guys to sucking cock in the front seat of his cruiser. Behind that rigid exterior is someone who desires for his partner to be in control. To tell him what to do, just so he doesn’t have to think beyond the orders. Harvey wonders if it’s that military background that paved the way for this, but he isn’t sure and doesn’t care. 

Not when Jim reaches blindly back for him, and Harvey clears his throat and drops to his knees. A soft grunt at the hardness of the floor. He’s not as young as he used to be, and while the bed would be better, it’s not a deterrent. Not when Alfred pets through Jim’s blonde locks, sighing in approval and murmuring how good Jim is. There are plenty of things he can ignore, when he's thinking with his prick.

He can practically feel Jim preening for the praise, and he adds some of his own, fishing through the end table for that stashed bottle of lube.

“You like his cock don’t ya Jim… you like being full… not able to speak, not able to think…”

The pop of a cap and a soft sound of gel poured. It slips over his fingers and he spreads them against Jim’s exposed entrance as the other man rocks his hips back. There’s a moment where Jim clenches against the coldness of the lube and Harvey grunts an apology, massaging over his puckered hole until Jim relaxes again. 

Easily he takes the press of one finger and then another. 

They’ve fucked a few times this week, and Harvey is thankful for it. Curling and spreading his fingers just to make sure Jim is nice and ready for him. 

He doesn’t bother undressing completely. More cause he feels Alfred’s eyes on him and he knows he sure as hell ain’t as fit as Jim, nor even as the butler. Come to think of it, he’s really not all that sure Alfred is purely a butler. The older man can throw a mean punch and there’s a way about him that reads ex-military.

But he sees that shine of approval in Alfred’s eyes as he takes out his cock, and Harvey feels his own pride swell. Ain’t nothing wrong with a thick cock, especially when he knows how to please with it. You don’t get laid as often as he does if you don’t know what the fuck you’re doing with it.

Harvey gives a grin, wiggling his brows at Alfred. “Might wanna take a break for a sec Jim… Make sure you can take all of it.”

His partner slides off Alfred’s cock, spilled saliva and precum shining down his chin and the opaque threads break as he straightens up a bit, gazing over his shoulder at Harvey. “Fuck...Harv… I need you too.” He’s reaching for him, urging the other man to line himself up and push in.

They both groan. Jim at the fullness and Harvey at the tightness. No matter how much he preps his partner, it’s never quite enough to ease the stretch as he slides in. The head disappears and he presses in inch by inch until he bottoms out. Jim panting, reaching behind him to grip at Harvey. The Irishman kisses him, licking at the taste of Alfred in his mouth and slowly nudging Jim into a soft rocking motion as he eases into the familiar feel of them together. 

Alfred watches, not saying a word, but rather idly stroking his cock, other hand creating a makeshift cockring around his balls as he gives himself a few quick jerks. “When you’re ready, James….”

Jim nods, eyes dark in desire and he settles forward, dipping his head as he runs his tongue along the underside of Alfred’s length. Feeling the ridges and veins, sucking lightly over the slick head before he wraps his lips around and relishes in the feeling of fullness.

It’s intoxicating and euphoric. The sensation of being so thoroughly filled that he can’t think straight. Just wanting to please and feel them come in him. His own cock aches with neglect, bobbing heavy between his legs with each rock of Harvey’s hips. 

An errant thought flashes through his mind as he gazes with half lidded eyes up at Alfred, _can I come from just this?_

Maybe.

Harvey quickens the pace, his breath hot and heavy as he leans over Jim. He can feel the slight dampness of Harvey’s shirt against his back. Everything feels hot and full, so full he wonders how he can take it all. Alfred curls his fingers in his hair, a softly murmured request that is met with Jim’s mouth relaxing.Opening up for him, though there’s a faint ache in his jaw. 

The butler gently fucks his mouth, the sloppy sound of his filtering in hazily with moans and the sharp slap of Harvey’s hips meeting the firm curve of his ass. Jim groans, his own fingers curling against the floor as he takes it all… like such a good boy.

It’s the praise that finally gets to him, and the way Harvey’s cock drags perfectly over his prostate. Jim whimpers and moans, shaking as he cums. Balls tightening, spurts of cum landing against the floor in opaque ropes. Alfred’s words of approval and the way he politely warns Jim, pulling out and finishing against Jim’s face. It’s heat that floods his cheeks, warm and rosy as the butler smears the swollen head of his cock through the mess he’s made on Jim’s face. 

Harvey is the last to finish, coming with a shout that he muffles into the curve of Jim’s neck, hips still thrusting lazily as the last ebs of his orgasm fade and he pulls out slowly. Leaning back on his heels, one hand on the round form of Jim’s ass as he watches his own seed leak out of Jim’s hole as it winks at him. Clenching and unclenching around nothing until Harvey takes pity and scoops the spunk with his fingers to press back inside, running the pad of them over Jim’s sensitive prostate. 

His partner shudders, whimpering and pulling away. Too much… too soon… He’s blissfully tired and Alfred leans down to kiss him. The first kiss…. It’s sloppy and sweet. Tender in how Alfred licks the seam of his lips, softly encouraging him to open up so he can savor that lingering taste of himself mixed with Jim. 

It’s Harvey who helps him up, pressing soothing kisses to his shoulders and back while Alfred quickly fixes himself and they both lead him to the shower. 

The spray of it runs down his body and slowly brings him back to himself. 

Jim opens his eyes, mouth feeling dry and he gazes at the now empty bottle of whiskey he’s brought with him into the shower. It’s tipped on the shower floor, if there had been anything left it was now washed away, and he runs a hand through his hair, glancing down at his own body. The faint splash of cum against his own stomach, and he sighs, stepping closer under the spray to wash himself off. The ache he’d imagined in his jaw was gone, as was the emptiness he’d felt when Harvey’s cock had left him.

Must have been some damn good whiskey to give him a dream like that….

Somewhat refreshed when the water loses its heat and runs cold, he steps out, grabbing a towel off the floor and rubbing himself down. Mindlessly he grabs his cellphone, flipping it open and scrolling down the list of contacts. 

{ Text to Bullock } : Wanna come over 2nite?

Jim’s gaze lingers on the text, before he hits send.


End file.
